


The Stars In Pink And Blue, I Think They'll Blind Me.

by C Square (Emiko842)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Fluff, Illustrated, Multi, Other, Pesterlog, Social Anxiety, body image issues, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="pesterlog">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span class="calliope">oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god<br/><span class="calliope">stop freaking oUt, stop freaking, oUt stop freaking oUt!!!<br/><span class="calliope">this is silly.<br/><span class="calliope">...<br/><span class="calliope">...<br/><span class="calliope">...<br/><span class="calliope">oh fUck oh fUck oh fUck oh fUck</span></span></span></span></span></span></span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars In Pink And Blue, I Think They'll Blind Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloatingraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloatingraccoon/gifts).



> Theme for this fic is ['All This Beauty' by The Weepies](www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN0A6h9Wc5c)
> 
> Canon divergence in which Calliope won the game for everyone by going god tire and beating the shit out of Lord English.
> 
> Bonus:  
> 
> 
>   
> DIRK: ...  
> DIRK: So, are we pretty much useless, or?  
> KANAYA: No I Believe You Are Right  
> KANAYA: I Feel A Bit Silly  
> DIRK: All dressed up in princely pantaloons and nowhere to go.  
> KANAYA: Do You Think I Should Put My Lipstick Away  
> KANAYA: We Could Still Be Needed  
> KANAYA: In Theory  
> DIRK: Lipstick?  
> KANAYA: The Chainsaw  
> DIRK: Wow. I think we're going to be friends.  
> DIRK: And nah. Let's keep them out and see if we get a turn.  
> KANAYA: Ok  
> KANAYA: And That Is A Relief  
> KANAYA: I Must Admit That I Was Feeling Some Form Of Anxiety In Regards To Dealing With Roses Human Lusus Slash Parental Figures  
> KANAYA: Even Aged Down And Wearing Silly Costumes  
> DIRK: We're cool.  
> DIRK: We can make some sort of ecto-kid girlfriend timeshare chart.  
> _____  
> 

  
yoU are not sUre yoU can do this. u_u

==> Be Calliope at an earlier point in time. 

You are now the Calliope from the night previously. You have woken up in what is at least a close approximation of your room. 

Your ~~favorite characters~~ human friends seem to be trying to contact you. 

\---

uranianUmbra [UU] RIGHT NOW responded to memo threecheersandabottleofwater.

UU: hello dears.

TG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Dd

TG: CALIE!!!!

GG: The lady of the hour is here!

TG: <3,3#

UU: ^u^

UU: qUite a warm welcome! i mUst admit to being somewhat confUsed thoUgh.

UU: what the bloody hell happened? :U

GT: You saved our dadblasted necks madam!

GT: Gave old english the right what-for.

GT: The other english that is.

UU: oh.

UU: for some reason I thoUght that was a dream.

GG: No, you truly did save our bacon in the end game there.

TG: an now I gess were back? kinda??? this isnt quite my old place but its pre close

UU: the same seems to be trUe for me! minUs the chains and my brother's mess of a side.

UU: forgive me but I do hope i actually made it to the new planet. U_U

GG: That's nothing to forgive, and I'm sure we all made it!

GG: There was a larger memo earlier with the trolls and other humans. I think it's still going if you would like to join?

TG: yuuup

TG: dirky and one a the brown tex weirdos are still dropen the beets

TG: *werdos

TG: *wait nm

GG: ...Shuckbusters.

GG: On second thought, save yourself Calliope! (Gosh it still feels weird to say your name)

GG: Oh dear, is that Jake joining in?

TG: ahahahah rock that bwt j man

TG: *beat

TG: .......

TG: u ok calli ur being pretty quiet ;(

UU: oh.

UU: yes.

UU: it's jUst qUite a lot to process i sUppose! ^u^

UU: i gUess i'm not qUite sUre where to go from here.

TG: :/ yeah everythings pretty crayzy

TG: *crazy

TG: were here for u tho

TG: lik anythin u need

TG: oh man and i need to introduc u to my kickass teen mom 

TG: once my timesare kicks in wth th vamp milf

TG: *mililtf 

GG: Oh!

GG: How about we start off with a good old fashioned sleepover?

GG: The boys and betas will be busy tomorrow, but I could ask Jade to escort you both to my house before running off?

GG: From the coordinates of the others we're pretty sure we all live in the same city. :B

UU: i

TG: omg

TG: :3 cum on callie! If ur worried bout us seeing ur cute face we totes alrady have

TG: as u beat the shit out a LE ENGLESH.

TG: *come

TG: *the sex joks are strong in this #1

UU: Um...

UU: i sUppose if we can figUre oUt where i am.

UU: that woUld be.

UU: ok. U_U

TG: yeeeeeeeess!!!!

GG: Hoo Hoo Hoo! :B

UU: i gUess i will, see yoU tomorrow then?

UU: both of yoU?

UU: oh bloody hell on a pickle.

uranianUmbra [UU] ceased responding to memo. 

\---

==> At some point in the time between the past and the present. 

\---

UU: according to a glance oUtside and 'scroogle maps' this is where my home is located.

uranianUmbra [UU] sent file amidoingthisrightUnU.html

GG: Great! Jade should be there around 2:00.

GG: Afterwards she's making the rounds to check on some of the trolls, but she might finish in time to join in on a movie or two.

GG: Though I dare say it will be just us three for the most part!

UU: ^u^

\---

oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god

stop freaking oUt, stop freaking, oUt stop freaking oUt!!!

this is silly.

...

...

...

oh fUck oh fUck oh fUck oh fUck

JADE: calliope! great i was worried that this wasn't the right house!!!

JADE: did you know that your space time components don't quite match up??? :D

CALLIOPE: i didn't! :U

JADE: hmmm....

JADE: i wouldn't worry about it too much! i think it's just the narratives way of dealing with all these species and extra lines of continuity

JADE: you have to cut corners somewhere :)

JADE: and you get a cool circular on the outside square on the inside house out of it!!!

CALLIOPE: blimey!

JADE: you ready to go?

CALLIOPE: yes! let me jUst grab my gloves. ^u^

JADE: roses mom was closer so i already dropped her off :)

JADE: this city is super cool though!!! all the buildings are different, and people are everywhere!

JADE: a bunch of species seem to live here too, even one's that weren’t part of our quadruple-reach-around game session

JADE: i guess that makes sense though??? it's not like humans existed before the trolls won their game 

JADE: but the only city ive ever been in was prospit

JADE: golden buildings are cool but this is awesome! :D

JADE: and i didn't have a hovercar in prospit!

CALLIOPE: :U

CALLIOPE: i apologize jade, but are you sure this jiv should be going so fast?!

JADE: its a hover car!

CALLIOPE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

==> ten terrifying minutes later 

JADE: we're here!!!

CALLIOPE: YES. WONDERFUL. CHEERS.

CALLIOPE: LET ME JUST FIX MY MAKEUP.

JADE: sorry i cant hang out with you guys! mr grumpybutt will probably already rant at me for being late >:(

CALLIOPE: that's qUite alright! thank yoU for picking me up, and not killing me brUtally by mistake. u_u

JADE: anytime! we should hang out soon :D

CALLIOPE: that woUld be lovely!

==> you are in the present, it is now. This is happening.

CALLIOPE: Cheerio!

JADE: <3

yoU are not sUre yoU can do this. u_u

*LOAD CRASHING SOUNDS* 

JANE: Calliope!

ROXY: CALLI!!!

yoU're friends are, shorter than you expected.

JANE: Well come in! We were just eating cake, there's cake!

JANE: Oh dear, actually, I don’t know your diet. Can you eat cake?

CALLIOPE: i, Um. sugar is a large part if it. 

ROXY: theres also a hot dad

JANE: No.

CALLIOPE: your father is here? :U

ROXY: yups, daddy croks is aliv and well!

ROXY: and hot,

JANE: Ahem.

JANE: But yes, the new world included all the non players and sprites that happened to be alive.

JANE: Players got off much easier, we're all here. According to one of the other life players it has something to do with being preserved in the dream bubbles.

JANE: How many trolls were in that blasted chat?

ROXY: oh man

ROXY: lik

ROXY: 20 somthin idk

CALLIOPE: how exciting! i woUld love to meet some of them if they woUldn't mind.

CALLIOPE: but i was more referring to, well, will your father mind me being here?

CALLIOPE: from my Understanding human gUardians are primarily concerned with their dependent's safety.

ROXY: uhuuuh, yup

JANE: Darn, I'm sorry but I don't think I quite get what you're shooting at.

CALLIOPE: Um.

CALLIOPE: nevermind. ^u^

ROXY: mmmHHHmmmm *squints at u*

JANE: (Did you really just say *squints at you* out loud?)

ROXY: (shhh janey – only frend suspision now, abut our frend fellen hot and monsturus)

ROXY: BUT anyways

ROXY: dont wory about the hot pop he wll be up in hs ofice most ah the sleep over anyways

JANE: And not just because of Roxy's extremely creepy advances, he's been in communication with the alternate me as they try and figure out all of our living and financial situations.

ROXY: oh ships that reminds me, i gotta put pissy yellow text dude thou to them since he did that part of the coding for thee frog

ROXY: boop de boop

ROXY: an done

ROXY: comon guys, enough couch for everypeep

ROXY: wat do peps do at awsome teen grls sleep overs anyway

ROXY: in the vids it seemd lik

ROXY: sexy pelow fites?

JANE: I haven't been to one in a long time, I believe you just make them up as they go along!.

JANE: We could watch movies.

==> Calliope, ignore your fears about human parental figures and roll with it. 

CALLIOPE: why is he shooting that person!? I thoUght hUmans Used a jUdicial system for mUrderers?

JANE: Hoo Hoo Hoo!

JANE: We do! And I'm sure this new planet has one as well!

CALLIOPE: I mUst admit to being bloody discombobUlated by this then! U~U

ROXY: so its lik, hes not really following the law rite?

ROXY: doin his own thing creating a sistem of revenge

ROXY: kissen that sexy as fuck dame thats probs gonna betray him cos shes too smart for that shit

ROXY: man the detective guy is kinda hot too

ROXY: with his impresive mostash

CALLIOPE: That is nice amoUnt of lip hair. ^u^

JANE: *twirls mustache* 

ROXY: *swoon*

ROXY: look woos sayn rp shit out load now 

JANE: :P

CALLIOPE: (giggle)

\--- 

ROXY: this is th best night of my wole lif

ROXY: i cant beleave i almost skiped out cos of nerves

JANE: The best because of pizza? 

CALLIOPE: bUt why would you be nervous, roxy!

ROXY: ye, totes th pizza janey :p

ROXY: idk, i guess it was jus

ROXY: we got a hole planet of peps, and plenty of new family/friends from the game, what do you guys really need me for anymor?

ROXY: lik it made sence when there was really not much of anyone around, jany ur really the only one ive ever known that DIDNT grow up pre much alone

JANE: Roxy! That in no way means that our friendships somehow disappear!

JANE: Honestly I expect to be as close as family with you two, and all of our friends, for the rest of my life!

ROXY: oh gosh janey *blusen*

ROXY: and i know theres lik nothing logical or sciency y about those thoughts its just what my stupid brain tries to tell me sometimes when its got nothin else to do

ROXY: fuck that bull

CALLIOPE: (sniff)

JANE: Oh hey no, it's ok!

JANE: How about I make you both some hot chocolate while you change into pajamas.

CALLIOPE: Um, (sniff) i don't have pajamas?

ROXY: I broght two pares!

\--- 

yoU can do this.

it was a thin disgUise anyway, you don't want to sleep in it and smear paint all over jane’s sheats. 

you are so scared.

ROXY: WOOOOOOOOO 

ROXY: im done, u descent??? 

it's sUrprisingly hard to be terrified of what your friends will think of yoUr monstroUs appearance when one of them is wearing a fake hUman magic man oUtfit. 

CALLIOPE: i. 

CALLIOPE: i am! ^u^ 

\- - - 

this is pretty mUch the best night of yoUr life.


End file.
